A tontas y a locas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Ludwig decide presentar a su hermano a la familia de José María, aunque presiente que algo podría salir mal. Extra de regalo, "Baño de burbujas" AU humano. Gauken. Colaboración con RutLance -CrystalFairy. Dedicado a Idachi.
1. Mamá, papá ¿Podemos hablar?

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hey! ¿Cómo se la han pasado en estos días? :3

Aquí les traigo otro fic, pero éste será bastante corto, menos de cinco capítulos, espero. ._.

No está relacionado con _"Un día en la casa de la familia Infante García"_, aunque si son los mismos personajes.

¡Disfruten el capítulo, que por cierto, está dedicado a **Idachi**! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>A tontas y a locas.<strong>

_**Capítulo 1:**_ Mamá, papá. ¿Podemos hablar?

Cada vez qué salían de la escuela, los jóvenes Infante García se dedicaban a comer, hacer sus tareas o a jugar, según se diera el caso, y de a quién nos estuviéramos refiriendo. Sin embargo, esa sacrosanta rutina se rompió cuando José María Itzae, el mayor de 5 hermanos, hizo una petición algo particular...

- Mamá, papá. ¿Podemos hablar?- Y volteó a ver con un poco de conflicto en su mirada, a sus demás hermanos y hermanas.- ¿A solas?-

Pasaron los tres a la otra habitación, mientras los más jóvenes procuraban no hacer ruido para poder escucharla conversación...

- Bien, Chema.- Dijo la señora Infante, tras qué tomaran asiento.- ¿De qué quieres hablarnos, hijo?-

- Yo..., pues, yo... verán, yo...- Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez qué se ponía nervioso.

- Con calma, José María.- Su padre, Don Chente, trató de tranquilizarlo.- No hiciste nada malo, ¿verdad?-

- Ah, no. No es eso.- Y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, temblando un poco.- Yo, yo...- Y no pudo soportar más la presión.- ¡Estoy saliendo con alguien!-

Todos se sorprendieron al oírlo gritar, incluyendo aquéllos qué estaban oyendo tras de la puerta...

- ¿Chema está saliendo con alguien?- Preguntó sorprendido Chente, el más pequeño de los cinco.

- ¡Shss!- Lo callaron los demás y lo reprendieron en voz baja.- ¡Vas a hacer qué nos descubran!-

- Págame, Maria José.- Extendió la mano Roberto, el menor de los trillizos, y el qué quedaba enmedio de los cinco.- Recuerda qué apostamos a qué Chema sería el primero en tener novia.-

- Maldito.- Y la aludida, la segunda mayor de los hermanos, le pagaba 50 pesos a su hermano menor.

Dentro de la habitación, los señores Infante no decían nada al respecto, lo qué provocaba qué José María se pusiera más nervioso...

- ¡Sí, al fin vamos a tener un nieto!- Exclamaron emocionados.

- ¿Ehm?-

- Ya habíamos perdido las esperanzas de tener uno con María José.- Le dijo su mamá, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras secaba indiscretamente sus lágrimas.

- Y qué decir de Roberto.- Don Chente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Con él tendríamos que esperar unos veinte años a que aparezca un nieto no reconocido que exija amor, el apellido y el tiempo perdido.-

- Este...-

- ¡No puedo esperar para conocer a la muchacha! ¡Le enseñaré a preparar el arroz como a ti te gusta, con su piernitas de pollo y sus papitas! ¡Y primero Dios, convenza a María José de que no es tan malo abrazar su lado femenino!-

- Que se atreva la desgraciada.- María José tronaba los dedos de sus manos, mientras Roberto se tapaba la boca para no estallar en carcajadas.- Veremos de qué cuero salen más correas.-

Chema tragó saliva con nerviosismo, mientras sus padres hablaban acerca de decoraciones de boda y el pago inicial de un departamento. Parte de él quería salir huyendo en el acto con un par de maletas, pero tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de su familia...

...más de lo que iba a doler cuando dijera la verdad. Y ese era el momento.

- No es una chica.- Dijo primero en voz baja, y al ver que sus padres no lo habían escuchado, alzó más la voz.- ¡Estoy saliendo con un hombre!-

Y el silencio fue absoluto. Incluso los que andaban de chismosos se pasmaron con la declaración.

- ¡Presta pa' acá!- María José recuperó su dinero, y antes de que Roberto le reclamara, alzó un dedo.- Quedamos en que si Chema tenía NOVIA, tu ganabas, pero yo dije que Chema era gay, así que págame.

- No entiendo.- Chente estaba muy confundido.- ¿Por qué tiene que estar saliendo con un hombre? No lo entiendo...-

Josefina no dijo nada, sólamente parpadeó un par de veces, en tantos sus hermanos sucumbían al caos.

- Habría que ver con quién está saliendo.- Roberto se puso a enumerar a los compañeros de su hermano.- En su salón están Tino, Antonio, Iggy... Aunque a ese ni el diablo lo quiere.-

- Pues más le vale a Chema no andar de manita sudada con el Gringo Loco, por que se las parto a ambos.-

En el otro cuarto, la fortaleza de José María se caía en pedazos en tanto sus padres seguían procesando sus palabras en silencio. Incluso repasaba mentalmente una nota de despedida para Misifús y sus carnales.

- Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- Dijo el señor Infante después de soltar un suspiro hondo.- No pertenece a sectas maliciosas, ¿verdad?-

- ¡No!-

- Ni hablar, tendremos que poner nuestras esperanzas en Finita y Vicentito.- La señora Infante siguió secando sus lágrimas.

- Oigan, no es para tanto.- Chema apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, antes de volver a ver a la cara a sus padres.- Lamento mucho que las cosas no sean como ustedes esperaban.-

- No te apures Chemita.- Le dijo su madre una vez que terminara de secar su llanto.- Ya nos dábamos a la idea de que tenías ciertos gustitos, sólo mantuvimos vivas las esperanzas hasta hace rato.-

- Pos' como dicen, árbol que nace doblado, ni a machetazos se endereza.-

- Bueeeno...- Y de nueva cuenta, José María tragó saliva.- Como les dije, pues, estoy saliendo con alguien, y... Pues, lo invité a venir a cenar esta noche, para presentarlo como Dios manda.-

El señor Vicente puso su mano en la pierna de su esposa, quien sólo asintió en silencio.

- Está bien, mi'jo.- La mujer se puso de pie, acercándose a la puerta que los separa del resto de la familia.- ¿Qué le gusta comer a tu novio?-

-Eh... Pues... Verán... -Tomado por sorpresa, Chema hizo memoria de las veces que almorzaba con su pareja, buscando un patrón fijo en sus comidas.- Le gustan las papas.-

- ¡Si!- El Vicente chico abrió la puerta para entrar dando brincos de emoción.- ¡Yo también quiero papitas!-

- Muchachos.- El señor Infante se cruzó de brazos.- ¿En qué quedamos sobre eso de andar espiando lo que no deben?-

- No se alborote, jefe.- Roberto trataba de huir lenta y disimuladamente.- Es un asunto de familia, y por lo tanto, es justo que estemos enterados.-

- Pepito tiene razón.- La señora le dio un par de palmaditas a su hijo.- Pero sigue siendo una grosería estar de fisgones.- Al notar que nadie más comentaba al respecto, dio una palmada.- ¡Bien! Todos vayan ayudando a arreglar la casa, tenemos visita esta noche, y no olviden bañarse.-

- ¿Otra vez?- El más chico de los Infante no estaba de acuerdo.- ¡Pero si ya me bañé para ir a la escuela!-

- No hay pero que valga. Mi'ja. -La señora se dirigió a María José.- Ayúdame a hacer la cena.-

- ¡Ah, no! -Ésta se puso a la defensiva.- Cuando nosotros invitamos a alguien, estamos desde la madrugada en friega limpiando. ¿Chema lo invitó? Pues que él cocine si nosotros vamos a limpiar, es su novio, después de todo.-

Tras discutir un buen rato, José María ayudaba a su madre a preparar tacos al vapor, en lo que Roberto guardaba a su gallina Antonieta en una jaulita acondicionada especialmente para ella, Josefina colgaba la jaula de Luis Miguel, su periquito, a un lado del perchero, y María José peinaba a los gatos y les colocaba un collar con cascabel.

- Mi'ja.- El señor Infante se veía claramente nervioso.- ¿Cómo debo hablarle al... novio de tu hermano?-

- Pues, puede empezar saludándolo, ¿no cree?-

En ese momento, el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, y llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Dijo Chema peinándose por tercera vez.- Ya llegó.- Y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas noches.- Saludó el recién llegado.

_**Continuará**_.

- ¡Oh! -Exclamó Chente sorprendido.- ¡De verdad es un hombre!-


	2. ¡Es la hora de cenar!

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**DarkLady-Iria, _¡al ataque!_: **XD ¡Es broma! No quiero heridos, no hay necesidad. Les traemos este nuevo capítulo. ¡No se desesperen, también estoy trabajando con Iggy y Francis, sólo dénme chance!

Y como sabrán, éste es uno de los fics de donde salió el Spin-Off _"Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato"_, xD ya que ambos chicos van en el mismo grupo. :3

Las canciones "_Qué lindo soy"_ de **Paco Stanley**, y _"Vamos a la cama"_ de **La Familia Telerín**, no son usados con fines de lucro, sino para la trama de este fic. :3 Me encantaba cantar la canción de _"El Mago de los Sueños."_ n.n ¿Alguien vio la película? Yo nunca la vi, sólo veía los cortitos en **XHGC**. :3

Ahora podrán saber quién es el novio de Chema -aunque en el fondo todos lo sabíamos-, pero antes, pasemos a los reviews:

_**~*~Bipi:** _¡Muchas gracias por el review! n.n Espero qué tu laptop esté bien tras la sacudida, y no te desesperes, qué ya sabrás quién es el novio. -Se pone a tararear la marcha nupcial- ¡Tan, tan, tan, tan! ¡Tan, tan, tan, tan! xD

**_~*~Teffy Uzumaki:_ **Je, je. Pues ya aquí veremos quién es, pero no te apures. Sobre el DenMéx o el AusMéx, intento lo qué puedo, pero a veces Don Rigo no se deja. Acerca de Matatías, ya verás, ya verás. Gracias por el review, y aquí está otro capítulo. :D

**_~*~Idachi:_ **:D ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Gracias por el review. n.n

_**~*~Danni:** _Bueno, es que en cierta forma, Roberto tiene un increíble encanto qué lo saca de muchos apuros.

_**~*~RozenSword:**_ Ya veremos qué es lo que pasa. ¿De acuerdo? ;D ¿Quién no quisiera tener a alguien como el Güicho? xD

Les agradezco a quiénes agregaron este fic a sus favoritos y alertas. _¡Gracias!_ :3

En fin, no les quito más tiempo, ¡disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>A tontas y a locas.<strong>

_**Capítulo 2:**_ ¡Es la hora de cenar!

Ciertamente, había un muchacho en la puerta de la casa, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

- Buenas noches.- Saludó.

- ¡Matatías!- Exclamó sorprendido Chema.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

- Andaba dando una vuelta cerca de aquí, y recordé que María José me prestó sus apuntes.- Sacó el cuaderno, el cuál traía bajo el brazo.- Y como ya estaba por aquí, pensé qué lo mejor sería regresarlo personalmente.-

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Chema se asomó detrás de Matías, para ver si su invitado estaba en camino. Luego trató de tomar el cuaderno, mas el rubio de ojos azules no lo soltaba...

- No es qué quiera correrte, pero estamos esperando a una persona, Matatías.- José María intentaba quitarle el cuaderno, con una sonrisa forzada.- Y es como es un compromiso importante, pos no podemos atenderte.-

- ¿Cómo qué no?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los señores Infante, quiénes se acercaron a los dos muchachos.

- Chema, no seas grosero.- Le dijo su mamá.- Deja pasar al muchacho, ¿no ves qué vino a ver a María José?-

- Por mí que se vaya al diablo.- Comentó la aludida, quién estaba al fondo de la sala.

- Espero no molestar.- Hizo a un lado a José María, entrando a la casa, para el gusto de los papás.

- No es ninguna molestia. Los amigos de María José son siempre bienvenidos.- Comentaron con una sonrisa maliciosa los señores Infante.

- Bueeeno.- Chema no pudo hacer más qué soltar un suspiro y cerrar la puerta.

***PAS***

O eso intentó, cuando la puerta misma lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara...

- _**JOSEPH!**_- Entró empujando la puerta otro rubio ojiazul, igual de escandoloso.- ¡Buenas noches! **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

- ¡G-Gringo loco!- Le contestó, llevándose una mano a la nariz.- ¿Qué ra...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

- Bobby invited me to dinner tonight!- Y se volteó a verlo.- Right, Bobby?-

- ¡Claro!- Y miró a sus padres.- ¡Jefe, Jefecita! ¿Sí se puede quedar Alfredo a cenar?-

- Pero ya tenemos a este gorrón aquí.- Señaló a Mathías.- ¿No te basta con saber que los veo casi a diario en la escuela, como para estarlos viendo en mi propia casa?- Objetó María José.

- María José, no seas así con tus amiguitos de la escuela.- Le dijo su mamá.- Claro que Alfredito puede quedarse a cenar, Pepito.-

- De acuerdo.- Derrotada, María José soltó un suspiro.- Ya qué.-

Una vez qué José María cerrara la puerta, y se sentara en el sofá, todos se pusieron a platicar y discutir sobre uno que otro tema relacionado con la escuela y las tareas. Cuando de pronto, se oyó el ruido de una motocicleta qué se estacionaba cerca de donde vivían. Algunos se miraron entre sí, preguntándose de quién podría ser tal vehículo. Instantes después, alguien tocaba a la puerta...

- ¡Es él!- José María e alzó como resorte del sofá.

- Pos no se aloque, mi'jo, y ábrale.- Le sugirió el papá al verlo de pie en medio de la sala, nada más temblando.

Se acercó a la puerta, completamente nervioso, y antes de abrirla, se reacomodó el cabello y la ropa, soltando un hondo suspiro...

- Buenas noches.- Saludó el recién llegado, con un ramo de flores en manos.

Los señores Infante se aproximaron a donde estaba el tonto de su hijo, quién no soltaba la puerta y no articulaba palabra alguna. La persona que estaba parado en la entrada era un joven rubio, alto, de complexión musculosa. Sus ojos eran celestes claros, como el agua de los lagos. Vestía una playera tipo Polo color blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, zapatos negros, y una chamarra negra. Por su mirada, y a primera vista, se podía uno dar cuenta de lo serio que era...

- ¿Chema?- Le hablaron para ver si salía de su trance.

- **_¡AH!_**- Chilló el moreno, sonrojándose, saliendo de su embobamiento e inclinando la mirada.- ¡Per-Perdón!¡B-Buenas, buenas no-no-noches!-

Al ver que su hijo había perdido el sentido del habla, por mencionar alguno, la señora Infante dio un paso adelante, moviendo un poco al moreno para que el invitado pasara a la casa...

- Buenas noches, joven, y sea bienvenido.- La mujer tomó las flores.- Muchas gracias por este encantador detalle, son preciosas. Finita, ¿podrías ponerlas en agua?-

Sin decir una palabra, la joven se puso de pie, acercándose con paso rápido hacia su progenitora, tomó las flores, y desapareció apenas dio vuelta, directo hacia la cocina...

- ¡Yo la ayudo!- Se levantó de inmediato el danés, pero el señor Infante se lo impidió.

- Nada, joven, ¿vino a ver a la chamaca o a hacerla de sirvienta?- Hizo un ademán para señalar a la mayor de las hermanas y al recién llegado.- No sea maleducado, ¿no ve que tenemos visitas?-

Para cortar el incómodo momento, la madre de Chema invitó al novio de su hijo a tomar asiento, y el resto de la familia se agrupó...

- Para empezar, les pido una disculpa por mi demora.- Se dispensó el recién llegado.- Mi hermano mayor tomó el auto, y tuve que cambiar mi ropa para poder usar la motocicleta.-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- A carcajada batiente, Vicente interrumpió al invitado.- _¿¡Quién se cambia para usar una moto!?_- Y el menor se ganó un fuerte coscorrón, cortesía de su padre.

- Compórtese, José Vicente, es nuestro invitado.- Lo regañó el señor Infante.

Una vez que Josefina regresara con las flores en un jarrón, mismo que puso al centro de la mesa de café, el recién llegado aclaró su garganta y prosiguió...

- Como decía, tuve que cambiarme, ya que resultaría incómodo conducir una motocicleta usando un traje.-

- Se entiende, cuñado.- Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver a Roberto.- ¿Y qué tipo de auto tienes, si no es indiscreción?-

- ¡Roberto!- Exclamó escandalizado Chema.- ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!

- No veo por qué no, papá es mecánico y saber el tipo de auto qué tiene tu novio sería útil en caso de que se presentara una emergencia.-

- Di la verdad, quieres pedírselo prestado.- La mayor de las hermanas puso en evidencia las intenciones de Roberto, más se retiró al escuchar que el teléfono sonaba.- Yo iré.-

- ¡De seguro es el Chato!- Y a toda velocidad, Chente se adelantó a su hermana, tomando el auricular.- ¿Adivina qué, Chato...? Ah, eres tú, orita le hablo. -Y sin preocuparse por los oídos del que llamaba, Vicente gritó a viva voz.- **_¡FINITA, TE HABLA UN__ LOCO!_**-

- Es Lukas.- Dijo Josefina mientras se ponía de pie, más se tensó al ver que su hermano se levantaba a su vez.

- **_¿¡CÓMO QUE UN LOCO!? ¡CHENTE! ¿¡EN QUÉ QUEDAMOS CON EL ASUNTO DE ACEPTAR LLAMADAS DE DESCONOCIDOS!?_**-

Estaba a punto de ir a poner al supuesto loco en su lugar por atreverse a llamar a su hermana, pero los padres lo detuvieron...

- Si estará bruto.- El señor Infante le señaló su lugar, a un lado del invitado.- ¿Qué no oyó a su hermana? Déjela que hable con su compañero y usted encárguese de sus asuntos, empiece por presentarnos con su novio.-

- Yes!- Alfred se puso de pie, con la mirada afilada, y apuntó con el dedo al invitado de José María.- Who are you?-

- Párale a tu guato, Gringo Loco.- Lo sentó María José de un jalón.- Trata de mantenerte callado por lo menos un minuto de tu vida.-

- Why?- Se quejó Alfred.

- Ejem.- Tosió de pronto Mathías, llamando la atención de los demás.- Si me disculpan, necesito pasar al baño.-

- Adelante, no hay problema.- Y le dio indicaciones la señora Infante.- Siga derecho el pasillo, y a mano derecha, la segunda puerta.-

- Gracias.- Les sonrió y se alejó de ellos.

Aprovechando entonces que nadie lo veía, Mathías se dirigió rumbo a donde estaba Josefina, mas ésta ya iba de regreso a la sala...

- Espe...- Quiso detenerla, más era demasiado tarde.

Se alejó aún más y sacó su celular...

- ¡Noru!- Se llevó una mano a la cintura, bastante molesto.- ¿En qué habíamos quedado?-

_- Balbuceaste un montón de estupideces, y te mandé al diablo.-_

- ¡No! ¡Quedamos en qué ibas a hacer tiempo para qué yo...!- Oyó que la llamada se cortó.- ¿Noru? ¡Noru! Me colgó.-

Regresó entonces a la sala, sentándose a un lado de María José...

- No te tardaste nada.- Le insinuó.

- Bu-Bueno.- Comenzó a tartamudear José María.- É-Él, él es Ludwig Be-Be-il...-

- Me llamo Ludwig Belilschmidt.- Se presentó a si mismo, tomando consideración de lo nervioso que estaba Chema.- Provengo de Alemania, soy estudiante de intercambio, y vivo con mi hermano. Mucho gusto en conocerlos.-

- El gusto es nuestro.- Respondió Mamá Lupita, y comenzó a presentar al resto de la familia.- Mi esposo es Vicente Infante. Yo soy Josefa Guadalupe García Soler de Infante. Es un gusto conocerle.-

- Un placer conocerlos.- Contestó éste, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos a ambos.

- Ella es María José, y él es José Roberto...-

- ¡Jefa!- Se quejó Roberto de que mencionaran su primer nombre.

- Pepito, no interrumpa a la gente cuando esté hablando.- Y prosiguió.- Junto con Chemita, los tres nacieron el mismo día.-

- Mucho gusto.- Contestaron ambos.

- El gusto es mío.- Dijo Ludwig a su vez.

- Ella es Josefina Yantzin.- Señaló a la más joven de las muchachas.- Y el pequeño travieso es José Vicente.-

- Buenas noches.- Contestó Finita inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- ¡Qué onda!- Respondió a la vez Chente, mirándolo con curiosidad.- Oyes, ¿no estás muy grandote para ser el novio de Chema?-

Otro coscorrón aterrizó en la cabeza del más chico...

- ¡Auch!-

- José Vicente, no sea indiscreto con las visitas.- Lo regañaron de nueva cuenta.

- Perdón.- Se disculpó, con una lagrimita queriéndosele escapar por el rabillo del ojo.

- No, está bien.- Intervino el alemán, sonrojándose levemente.- De hecho, soy menor qué José María.-

Y ante lo dicho, todos voltearon a ver al mayor de los muchachos...

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sudando frío al sentir las miradas encima.- ¡Lu-Ludwig es un año menor que yo, n-no sean malpensados!-

- ¡Oh! Siendo así.- Respiró aliviado el señor Infante. De pronto, reparó en algo.- Por cierto, los jóvenes qué usted ve aquí, son amigos de los muchachos. Él es Alfredo.- Señaló al rubio escandaloso con lentes.

- **_HELLO!_**- Gritó emocionado el norteamericano.- **_I'M THE HERO! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

- Ah... Hola.-

- Y aquél, Mathías.- Extendió su mano rumbo al rubio de cabellos despeinados.- Ambos están en el mismo salón de María José.-

- Lo cuál es una verdadera desgracia.- Espetó la morena, no dándole oportunidad al danés de decir algo siquiera.- Uno solo es insoportable, imagínate a los dos.-

- María José, no es bueno hablar mal de los amigos.- Replicó la señora Infante.

- Sólo digo la verdad.-

- Bueno, ya nos presentamos todos, ¿qué les parece si pasamos ya al comedor?-

- ¡Al fin!- Gritó Roberto.- ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre!-

El teléfono sonó otra vez, y en esa ocasión, la mayor de las muchachas fue a atender...

- ¡Chente, te habla el Chato!- Gritó María José, sosteniendo el auricular hasta que su hermano llegó para atender la llamada.- Nomás no te vayas a emocionar chismeando como vieja de lavadero, o los jefes te traerán de encargo.-

- ¿Chismear? Eso es de mujeres.- Y el menor de los Infante García recibió un fuerte coscorrón por ello.- ¡Auch! ¿Puedes creerlo? María José me pegó por decir la verdad.- Chilló mientras se sobaba la cabeza, asomándose para cerciorarse de que su hermana se hallara lejos.

_- "Yo también te pegaría de estar a un lado tuyo. ¿Sabes de qué se trataba la tarea de Historia?"-_

- ¿A quién le importa la tarea ahorita? ¿Qué no sabes? Resulta que Chema le dijo a mis papás que le gustaba alguien, y yo pensé que sería una chica, pero resultó que mi carnal no estaba saliendo con una chica, sino con un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, es grande, alto, musculoso, rubio, de ojos azules y es muy aburrido, pero mis papás lo aman ya. - Empezó a agitar los brazos.- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Chema sale con un hombre!-

_- "Vicente, tu hermano borda, cocina, hace quehaceres domésticos, les prepara el almuerzo, confeccionó sus loncheras, adopta esas estúpidas poses cuando sueña despierto, llora al primer indicio de violencia y sale con un hombre. ¿La palabra **GAY** significa algo para ti?"-_

- Chale, es que jamás lo imaginé de Chema, siempre pensé que el negrito del arroz iba a ser Roberto, por que se la vive pegado al Gringo Loco, o Finita, que es muy misteriosa. ¿Pero, Chema?-

_- "¿Qué otra prueba quieres? Mira, tu hermano es gay y punto, el mundo no se va a detener por ello."-_

- ¡Pero, pero...! ¡Son hombres!-_  
><em>

_- Tu hermano es gay. Le gustan los hombres. Lidia con eso, ¿quieres?-_

Y le colgó. Chentito se le quedó viendo al auricular, antes de volverlo a poner en su sitio...

- Bueeeno.- Se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Y para qué me habrá hablado el buki éste? ¿Y quién es Lidia?-

- ¡Chente!- Oyó que le hablaban.- ¡La cena se enfría!-

- ¡Voy!- Y corrió rumbo al comedor.

**.~o0o~.**

Una vez reunidos en la mesa, sobre la cuál había algunas ensaladas, repollo finamente picado, salsas y una gran jarra con limonada, tomaron siento y comenzaron a repartir la cena, la cuál eran tacos al vapor...

- Ojalá la cena sea de su agrado, pero Chemita lo único que nos dijo era que le gustaban las papas.- Decía la señora Infante, en lo qué José María se hundía en el asiento, enrojecido del rostro.- Así qué preparamos tacos al vapor. Espero que le gusten.-

- No tenían porqué molestarse.- Le contestó el alemán.- Cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien.-

Y Chema se hundió más al sentir de nueva cuenta las miradas de todos...

- Pero huelen muy bien, ¿de qué son?-

- Tenemos de papa, frijolitos, chicharrón y deshebrada.- Le sonrió.- ¿De qué desea?-

- Lo qué guste servirme estará bien, gracias.-

- ¿Es verdad qué ustedes los alemanes todo lo acompañan con cerveza?- Preguntó Roberto de repente.

- Eh, no.- Le contestó el germano.- Es cierto que acompañamos la comida con cerveza, pero sólo determinados alimentos y postres.-

- Oh, ya veo.- Volvió el rostro desilusionado.

Tras dar gracias por los alimentos, comenzaron a comer, mas de pronto Chema habló...

- Chente.- Se dirigió al más chico, quién tenía un taco en cada mano, mordiéndolos alternadamente.- No comas así, se ve mal.-

- ¡Pero si el Gringo y Roberto están comiendo así!- Reclamó Vicente, volteando a ver a los otros dos, qué parecían estar en una especie de competencia.- ¿Porqué yo no?-

- Porqué se ve mal, y punto.- Cortó tajante María José.- ¿Acaso si el Gringo Loco y Roberto se avientan de la azotea, tú también te aventarías?-

- Y díganme.- Interrumpió el señor Infante para cambiar el tema.- ¿Cómo fue qué se conocieron ustedes dos?-

Se miraron por un breve momento, provocando que nuevamente José María Itzae se sonrojara por enésima vez, y Ludwig tomó la palabra...

- Nos conocimos en la escuela.- Se rascó la barbilla con un dedo.- Tenía clases de Educación Física, y el profesor nos puso a jugar un partido. José María iba pasando en esos instantes, rumbo a la Dirección, cargando una gran cantidad de copias. Di un pase largo, y sin querer, lo golpeé con el balón, mandando a volar todas las copias.-

Por un momento todos contuvieron el aire, para soltarse a reír a carcajadas, con excepción de Josefina que se abstuvo de comer, al imaginarse la escena tan deplorable...

- ¡Ah, qué mi'jo éste tan tonto!- Exclamó uno de sus padres.

- ¡O-Oigan!- Chema ahora estaba rojo del coraje y la vergüenza.- ¡No se burlen!-

- Es... es qué...- Roberto se llevó ambas manos al estómago de la pura risa.- ¡Las copias! ¡Salieron volando!-

- ¡Y de seguro el señor alemán te tomó entre sus brazos, cargándote como una princesa!- María José golpeó un par de veces la mesa.

- ¡Entonces ustedes vieron! ¿No?- Los señaló acusador el mayor.

- ¡Así es!- Mathías echó la cabeza hacia atrás.- María José interrumpió la clase gritando: **_"¡CHEMA, ERES UN BURRITO!"_**-

- ¡María José!- Volteó a verla.- ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡No soy un burrito!-

- ¿Entonces quieres qué te llame idiota? Además, este idiota está exagerando, no había necesidad de gritar lo que ya todos saben.-

- ¡María José!-

- **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**- Alfred no desaprovechó para soltarle un par de palmadas en la espalda a José María Itzae.- **_YOU'RE SO FUNNY, JOSEPH! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

Ludwig no sabía qué hacer en el momento, ya que no quería causar una mala impresión de su persona, al desear detener las carcajadas de los demás...

- ¿Po... Podríamos seguir cenando, por favor?- De la nada, Finita habló un poco más serio de lo normal, haciendo qué de inmediato callaran.- Prosiga, Ludwig.-

- Eh, sí.- Se aclaró la garganta tras salir del breve trance.- Ayudé a José María a recoger las copias, lo acompañé a la Dirección para explicar lo sucedido, y lo llevé a la enfermería para qué revisaran que estuviera bien.- Agachó un poco la mirada con algo de pena.- Desde ese día comenzamos a vernos más seguido, y el resto, pues sólo sucedió.-

- Ah, y de pura casualidad.- Ambos voltearon a ver a Don Vicente.- ¿No estarán haciendo por ahí cosas indebidas?-

- **_¡PA-PAPÁ!_**- Gritó Chema, quién ya se ponía morado como un higo.- **_¡CLA-CLARO QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ N-NO!_**-

- Es más fácil que Chente salga con un _"domingo siete"_, a qué Chema haga _"cosas indebidas."_-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Esperen, ¿este domingo que viene va a ser 7?-

**.~o0o~.**

Después de limpiar la mesa, todos estaban reunidos en la sala por petición de Mamá Lupita, quién de la nada sacó un álbum de fotos familiares...

- Oiga, jefa, ¿no es muy pronto para espantar al novio de Chema? Que de perdido nos preste el auto un par de veces.-

- Pepito, no seas grosero.- La señora se sentó entre Ludwig y Chema, con una gran sonrisa.- Desde que era un pequeño pedacito de carne, Chema ha sido un encanto.- Abrió el albúm, mostrando una foto de los trillizos, en la cual uno lloraba, otro estaba de espaldas, tomando un biberón, y María José aplastaba al pequeño que lloraba.- Este de aquí es Chema, no había día en que no se pusiera a llorar como magdalena.-

- A la fecha.-

- Hija, ¿por qué no preparas un cafecito para acompañar el postre? Mathias puede ir a ayudarte.-

- Seguro, y de paso le preguntaré si ya terminó su parte del ensayo. Alfred terminó la suya.-

- ¿Cuál ensayo?- Preguntó Mathias.

- The one about dinosaurs.- Respondió el estadounidense sacando una revista de su chaqueta.- El que exponemos tomorrow.- Le dio un golpe inofensivo a Ludwig.- It was my idea. _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

- ¡Ah! -Un gesto, mezcla de sorpresa y terror, cruzó por la cara del danés.- ¡Claro! ¡Claro que lo terminé! Sólo iré a revisar que todo esté en orden para mañana, es más, no dormiré toda la noche para asegurarme que todo salga perfecto, más que perfecto.- Y sin disimular la prisa, se fue corriendo.- ¡Gracias por la cena!-

- De nada, nunca vuelvas.- Y la morena se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando todos tuvieron su taza de café, y una generosa rebanada de pastel de limón, todos regresaron su atención al álbum...

- ...y en esta Chema llora por que se le rompieron los pantalones a medio bailable.-

- ¡Mamá Lupita! ¡Me prometiste que no le mostrarías a nadie esa foto!-

- Pero te veías tan lindo haciendo pucheritos.- Cerró el álbum, colocándolo junto a los otros, y abrió uno más reciente.- Esta es de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alfredito, cuando recién se mudó por acá. También se comió el pastel él solito y le dolió la panza.- Le mostró la foto de Chema al lado del americano, quién tenía las manos y la boca manchadas de betún.

- It was delicious!-

- En esta, Chentito estaba oculto por que no quería tener puestos los pañales. María José tomó la foto.-

- ¡Mamá!- Reclamó el menor de los Infante.

- Y en esta, Roberto aplastó el gusanito mascota de Chente y el pequeño Emil.-

- ¡Esa cosa me mordió!-

- Claro que lo hizo, tenía que aferrarse a la vida de una manera u otra.-

De pronto, el mayor de los hermanos palideció cuando su mamá sacó un álbum rosa, exageradamente adornado y extravagante...

- Y estas son las fotos de la quinceañera de María José.- Suspiró y empezó a mostrar las fotografías.- Ella en un principio no quería que le hiciéramos la fiesta ni la sesión de fotos.-

- ¿No me invitaron?- Alfred se acercó para ver más de cerca el álbum.- Why?-

- Claro que te invitamos, Gringo Loco.- Le respondió María José con una sonrisa maliciosa, viendo de reojo a su hermano mayor.- Aquí estás.-

Señaló entonces una de las fotografías, donde aparecía el rubio junto a los trillizos...

- Oh, yeah! I remember now!- Se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriente.- Joseph había subido de peso that night! ¡Casi no le cerraba el traje!- Apuntó a uno de los muchachos, que se veía más rellenito que el otro.- _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

De pronto, Ludwig abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al analizar bien la fotografía. Volteó a ver a José María Itzae, quién al sentir su mirada encima, agachó el rostro, mordiéndose los labios...

- José María...-

En ese momento, irrumpió en la sala un pequeño cotorrito, quien avanzó por el respaldo del sillón, hasta quedarse a un lado del alemán...

- _"Qué lindo soy, qué bonito soy. Cómo me quiero. ¡Ah, ah!"_- Comenzó a cantar el ave verde de cabeza amarilla.

- ¡Ay, no!- Se quejó María José.- ¿Otra vez esa estúpida canción? Roberto, ya apréndete otra.-

- Pero a mí me gusta y me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo.- Respondió.- Además, si alguien debe enseñarle canciones nuevas a Luis Miguel, debe ser Finita, es su dueña.-

Mas el cotorro comenzó a cantar otra canción...

- _"Vamos a la cama, que hay qué descansar, para qué mañana podamos madrugar."_-

- Pues, Luis Miguel tiene razón muchachos.- Dijo Don Chente.- Ya es tiempo de irse a dormir, porqué mañana tienen qué ir a la escuela. Finita, llévate a tu cotorrito.-

- Cotorrito, cotorrito.-

- Well, creo que ya tengo qué irme a mi casa.- Sonrió Alfred y se dirigió a la puerta.- Thanks for the dinner!-

- Al fin se fue.- Comentó la mayor de las muchachas, tras que la puerta se cerrara tras del rubio de lentes.

- Yo... también debería de irme ahora.- El rubio de ojos celestes se alzó de su asiento, un tanto incómodo.- Muchas gracias por la cena, fueron muy amables.-

- Al contrario, joven. Fue un gusto conocerlo, y puede volver cuándo lo deseé a ésta, su casa.- Don Chente le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Gracias. Qué pasen buenas noches.- Y se dio media vuelta.

- Ehm, ¡y-yo te acom-acompaño a la sa-salida!- Exclamó José María, y lo siguió, sin poder ocultar el carmín de sus mejillas.

Una vez que atravesaran la puerta, se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchados por los demás. El moreno tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y las manos cerradas en puños, reposando a sus costados...

- Quién usaba el vestido en las fotografías, eras tú, ¿cierto?- Preguntó sin rodeos, cruzándose de brazos.

- **_¡NO! ¡QUI-QUIERO DECIR, S-SÍ! ¡ES DECIR, N-NO, PE-PE-PERO SÍ!_**- Se comenzó a complicar Chema al no saber cómo explicarle.- ¡Es qué, y-yo, y, y Mamá Lupita, y, y, pa-papá, que-querían, pe-pero Ma-María José n-no qui-quiso, y, y, y, Roberto es-estaba a-a-algo go-gordo!- Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, en un intento vano de no ponerse a llorar.- ¡S-Sí ya, ya no me qui-quieres, lo, lo, lo entenderé!-

Mas de pronto se tensó al sentir unas grandes manos sobre sus hombros. Se descubrió la cara y miró a Ludwig directo a los ojos...

- Lo hiciste por tus padres, ¿no es así?- Al verlo asentir, prosiguió.- Entonces no tengo razón para sentirme molesto o desilusionado contigo.-

- Pe-Pero...- Un dedo detuvo sus labios.

- Quieres a tus padres y a tus hermanos, eso no es algo de lo qué uno deba arrepentirse.- Le quitó el dedo de encima.- Yo... hubiera deseado también haber hecho algo así para mis papás, para que tuvieran un feliz recuerdo. Y eso no me hará quererte menos.- Lo abrazó.- Tienes una familia maravillosa.-

- Sí.- Contestó el moreno, abrazándolo a su vez.- Es verdad. Lo siento.-

- No, está bien.- Lo soltó.- Ya tengo qué irme, o mi bruder comenzará a molestarme.- Tomó con una mano la barbilla de José María y le dio un beso.- Nos vemos mañana.-

- Hasta mañana.- La voz de Chema parecía más un susurro.- Cuídate mucho, Ludwig.-

El rubio tras mirarlo por un instante, se dirigió a su motocicleta, se puso el casco, despidiéndose al encender el motor, y avanzar por la calle hasta desaparecer al dar vuelta...

- Te dije qué sí seguiría con Chemita.- Le dijo triunfante la señora Infante a su esposo, quién le extendiera un billete de cien pesos, ambos asomándose desde el marco de la puerta, viendo al tonto de su hijo suspirar.

**.~o0o~.**

Más tarde, cuando todos se disponían a dormir, Chema se acercó a Josefina...

- Finita.- Se rascó por detrás de la cabeza mientras su hermana menor lo veía fijamente.- Tú, ¿a ti no te molesta qué esté saliendo con otro hombre?- Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados.- Es qué, Chente se veía algo incómodo con todo esto, y pues, no me gustaría qué las cosas se pusieran feas entre nosotros. Yo los quiero mucho a ustedes, así como a papá y a Mamá Lupita. Pero también quiero a Ludwig.-

- No me molesta, hermano.- Habló de pronto Josefina.- Y posiblemente Chentito se siente así porqué aún no logra entenderlo. Sólo necesita qué alguien hable con él y un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo.-

- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó asombrado el mayor.

- Sí.- Asintió rápidamente.- Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.-

Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se metió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Chema se llevó una mano a donde le besara su hermanita...

- Finita.- Y sonrió con ternura.

_**Continuará**_...

* * *

><p><strong>~*~¡Extra!~*~<strong>

El año de los alemanes.

Ésto ocurrió cuándo RutLance estaba escribiendo _"Promesa rota"_, allá por principios de enero del presente año...

- Oye, ¿no se te hace raro?- Le preguntó a DarkLady-Iria.

- ¿Qué?-

- Pues, estoy escribiendo un GerMéx en este instante. Luego, tenemos qué actualizar _"Supéralo, ¿quieres?"_, en la cuál aparece Alemania, al igual que en _"Cuando muere el día"_, _"Sabor a mí"_, _"Súper Escuadrón de Naciones Paranormales"_, y tú lo usarás en _"Por naturaleza"_, _"Una semana en el paraíso"_ y _"Las formas del amor"_- Hizo una pausa.- Sin contar qué también aparecerá en tres o cuatro fics más.-

- ¿Y qué con eso?-

- Es como si este año fuera de los alemanes.-

- Sí, es el año de los alemanes.- Y agregó.- Y eso qué este año es el mundial.-

- Es posible que lo ganen, ya que los alemanes son muy fuertes.- Siguió trabajando en el fic.- Sí, éste es el año de los alemanes.-

Y meses después, Alemania se coronó como el campeón mundial de fútbol.


	3. Y aquí viene Gilbert

_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo se encuentra? :3 Esperemos que bien, ¿verdad? Pues continuamos con este fic, y sí, lo teníamos medio abandonado, al igual que los otros, pero no hay excusas ni pero que valga. :I

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Mich Gmez:**_ xDDDD Sí, fue algo muy divertido de escribir. :3 Gracias por todas las galletitas, abrazos y demás, intentaré publicar más seguido, siempre y cuando me dejen mis hermanos, consiga en donde escribir, o no caiga enferma como en otras ocasiones. :D ¡Gracias por el review! ;3

_**~*~Tamat:**_ Bueeeno, eso de la boca de profetas, en ocasiones suele pasar que logramos predecir ciertas cosas, es algo raro. :I Sí, un montón de rubios en una casa de morenos, es algo chistoso. x3 Todos deben saber que cualquiera puede hacer menso a Chente, y el resto de los hermanos son una bomba. ¡Gracias por el review! ;3

_**~*~Teffy Uzumaki:**_ x3 Eso fue en parte para rellenar la trama, ¡no es cierto! Pero entre más mejor, ¿no lo crees? Bueno, es que hay familias así. ¡Gracias por el review! :)

_**~*~Alhe's-Nevereverland:**_ Sí, yo también creo que Ludwig sería un buen novio, ¿quién no? ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :D

_**~*~RozenSword:**_ Cierto, no hay momento en nuestra vida en el cuál nuestros padres nos avergüencen ante las visitas. Y ni modo, no era penal, pero suele pasar que no nos dejan avanzar. ¡Gracias por el review! ;3

_**~*~AmayaLuthien:** _Me alegra oír eso, así que no se preocupen, que se llevarán una sorpresa. n_n ¡Gracias por el review!

_**~*~alegra77:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! :3 Aquí hay otro capítulo. :)

También se le agradece a quiénes lo hayan puesto entre sus alertas y favoritos, digo, sé que todos están muy ocupados para dejar review, pero cuando no se puede, pos no se pudo.

Es posible, no estoy segura, de que este sea el penúltimo capítulo, pero ya veremos. :3

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>A tontas y a locas.<strong>

_**Capítulo 3:**_ Y aquí viene Gilbert.

Aunque no era una costumbre, u obligación, Ludwig acompañaba a Chema hasta su casa después de clases...

- Ya estamos aquí.- Se rascó el mentón, sin saber con exactitud qué más decir.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

- Sí, hasta mañana.- Sonreía el moreno, meciéndose un lado a otro.

Parándose de puntitas, intentó darle un beso, cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso...

- ¡Ludwig, qué agradable sorpresa!- La señora Infante apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿No gustas pasar a comer? La comida recién acaba de salir.-

- Buenas tardes, señora.- Saludó cortesmente.- No quisiera molestar.-

- ¡No es molestia alguna, al contrario!- Se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.- Siempre puedo poner un plato más en la mesa, ¿verdad, Chemita?-

- No hay problema si no deseas quedarte a comer.- Le dijo el moreno.- Digo, debes tener algún pendiente o asunto.-

- No, al contrario.- Se irguió, tratando de mostrarse firme.- De hecho, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con ustedes.-

- ¡En ese caso, pase, pase!- Contestó contenta la señora Infante.- Por cierto, el amiguito de Chentito también nos acompañará a comer y Finita aún está en la escuela.-

Pasaron al comedor, y precisamente ahí se encontraba los demás...

- ¡Mira, wey!- Le soltó un codazo a su compañero de clases, mientras señalaba sin discreción al rubio.- Te dije que estaba grandote.-

- ¡No me llames así, idiota!- Le dio un coscorrón.- Y no tienes por qué estar señalando a la gente.-

- Mmm, huele rico.- Dijo Chema tras percibir el aroma.- ¿Es caldo?-

- De res.- Contestó el señor Infante.- Nomás estamos esperando a qué llegue Roberto con las tortillas.-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran las tortillas junto con un rubio ruidoso, y de que les sirvieran de comer. Y aprovechando que todos estaban alabando la comida, además de que hicieran acto de aparición Josefina y su compañero de clases, Lukas; Ludwig decidió que era el momento adecuado para poder decirles sobre aquello de lo que deseaba tratar con la familia de su novio...

- Si me permiten la palabra.-

- Adelante, cuñado, no faltaba más.-

- Pepito, no interrumpas.- Lo amonestó la señora Infante.- Continúe, Ludwig

- Eh, sí. Gracias.- Se frotó las manos, tomando aire para continuar.- Yo les agradezco que me hayan aceptado como novio de José María, y pues, me gustaría que conocieran a mi hermano mayor, Gilbert.-

Todos guardaron silencio, tal vez procesando lo dicho por el rubio alemán, quién tragaba saliva al ver que nadie decía nada...

- _**¿¡OTRO!?**_- José Vicente fue el primero en romper el ambiente pesado.

- ¡Cállate, Chente!- Le soltó un zape María José.

- ¡Auch! ¡Mamá!-

- Guarde silencio, Chentito.- Dijo la señora.- Y dígame, Ludwig, ¿su hermano tiene gustos similares a los suyos? Usted sabe.- Y con los ojos, apuntó a Chema.

- No, hasta donde sé, mi bruder no es como yo.-

- ¡Qué alivio!- Suspiraron ambos padres.- María José estará encantada de recibirlo en casa.-

- Sigan soñando, mamá.- Espetó la morena.

- Deberíamos de hacer una carne asada el sábado.- Comenzó a decir Don Chente.- Un pollito, salchichas.-

- ¡Eso estaría genial, jefe!- Exclamó emocionado Roberto.- Un chuletón no estaría mal.-

- Está dicho, haremos carne asada el sábado por la tarde.- Anunció gustosa la señor Infante.- Estaremos encantados de conocer a su hermano mayor, Ludwig.-

- Sí, gracias.- Contestó, y siguió comiendo un poco más tranquilo.

Momentos más tarde, mientras algunos de los muchachos se ponían a jugar, las chicas se acomedían a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos; Chema despedía a su novio...

- Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo sonriente José María Itzae.

- Sí.- Y se secó el sudor de la frente.- ¡Uff!-

- ¿Qué tienes? Estás sudando demasiado.- El moreno le tocó la frente empapada.- Debe ser por el caldito.-

- No. No se trata de eso.- Y se pasó una mano por el rostro.- La verdad, estoy muy nervioso.-

- ¿De qué? Digo, aparte de qué el Gringo loco empezara con sus tonterías de quién eras y si eras un espía, el muy bruto.-

- Es sobre... mi bruder, en realidad.- Suspiró agobiado.- Es cierto que no somos muy parecidos que digamos.-

Observando el semblante nervioso de su novio, Chema le plantó un beso en la mejilla...

- ¡Tú no te preocupes, Luis!- Sonrió.- Además, ¿qué puede ser peor que no pueda superar el que mi mamá le muestre el álbum de fotografías de la _"quinceañera"_ de María José?- Se sonrojó un poco, riendo nervioso.- Eso sí es algo vergonzoso.-

Ludwig sonrió ante los intentos del moreno para tranquilizarlo. Así que se inclinó para besarlo, aprovechando que estaba distraído...

- Tienes razón, eso es mucho peor.-

- Je, je. Sí.- Se meció un par de veces.- Hasta mañana. Cuídate.-

- Igualmente, hasta mañana.- Se despidió, y recogiendo su bicicleta, se fue en ella.

- ¿No trajo la moto o el carro?- Preguntó Roberto, quién estaba detrás de su hermano mayor.

- Roberto, Luis va a la escuela en bicicleta, menos cuando llueve.- Se cruzó de brazos Chema.- Aparte, con eso ahorra en gasolina y hace ejercicio.-

- Ah.- Contestó su hermano menor.- ¿Y es una bicicleta tándem?-

Y alguien más se agregó a la conversación...

- ¡En la torre!- Exclamó sorprendido Chente.- ¿A poco hay bicis hechas de sandwichitos?-

- Chente, eres un bruto.-

**.~o0o~.**

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban, y armado con un six de cervezas, regalo para el señor de la casa; además de un par de paquetes de salchichas, ambos hermanos Beilschmidt llegaron a su destino...

- ¿Ves?- José María le soltó una leve palmada en el hombro a su novio.- Te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse.-

- Sí, tenías razón.-

Al contrario de lo que pensaba el rubio, su hermano había caído como anillo al dedo con la familia Infante García. Incluso a María José, para el deleite de los señores Infante, con quién reía a carcajadas tras contar una anécdota o chiste. Aunque José Vicente se mantenía a distancia, observándolo muy fijamente...

- A ver tú, ven acá.- Señaló al más joven de la familia.- ¿Acaso nunca antes habías visto a alguien tan asombroso como yo?-

- No, pos la mera verdad, no.- Se acercó a él, cautelosamente.- ¿Se puso así por tomar tanta leche?-

- Tal vez es porqué se quedó tanto tiempo debajo del agua.- Insinuó Roberto.

-**_ ¿¡En serio!?_**- Y por un momento, Chentito pensó en dejar de bañarse.

- ¡Claro que no, bruto!- María José se echó a reír.- Está así porque toma mucha cerveza.-

- **_¿¡De verdad!?_**- Se asombraba aún más con cada respuesta que le daban.

- No.- Y Gilbert se puso muy serio.- La verdad, es que estoy enfermo, por eso me veo así.-

Dicho eso, lo agarró de un brazo y lo aproximó a él, sonriendo maliciosamente...

- Y es algo muy contagioso.-

-**_ ¡MAMÁ!_**- Trató de soltarse, asustado.

- ¡María José! ¡Roberto!-

Al ver a Chema con el ceño fruncido, dejaron de molestar al menor...

- Bruder, deja de estarlo asustando.- Le soltó un coscorrón en la cabeza.- Lo siento, pero mi hermano es albino. Es así de nacimiento.-

- ¡Auch! De acuerdo, West.- Le revolvió los cabellos al más chico.- Tranquilo, sólo era una broma. Kesesesese.-

- ¡Esas bromas no me gustan!-

- Ya, ya.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla al recordar algo.- Es cierto, mi asombroso hermano me contó que tenías una perrita. Él tiene tres en casa.-

- ¿En serio? ¡Chale!- Se emocionó al oírlo nombrar los perritos.- McCoy es una boxer, pero cuando sea más grande, será perro.-

- ¿En serio?- Parpadeó un par de veces, no sabiendo si escuchó mal, o de plano era tonto.- ¿Y quién te dijo eso?-

- Roberto, ¿quién más?- Respondió.

- Ya veo.- Se levantó de donde estuviera sentado.- Creo que iré por una cerveza.-

Y salió al patio, partiéndose de la risa...

- No es tan mala onda, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó a los demás, quiénes se dividían en aquellos que negaban con la cabeza, y el resto que se aguantaba la risa.

- ¡Ay, Chente!-

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron platicando, comiendo, los mayores tomaron cerveza, los menores refrescos y jugos. La señora Infante cumplió su amenaza de mostrarle el álbum de fotografías a Gilbert, y éste contraatacó mostrando las fotografías de su hermano menor, que siempre cargaba en su cartera...

- Y en ésta.- Le mostraba a la familia.- Ludwig cayó dentro del retrete, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. ¡Kesesesesese!-

- ¡Bruder!- Gritaba enrojecido del rostro el rubio.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo qué decirte que no hagas eso?-

- A mí me sorprende que en vez de ayudarte, primero te tomó una foto.- Comentó María José.

Se despidieron no muy bien cayó la noche, tras una serie de palmadas, apretones de manos, y uno que otro beso...

- Vuelva pronto, Gilbert.- Le dijo la señora Infante.- María José estará encantada de verlo de nuevo.-

- Sí, me imagino el porqué.- Contestó sarcásticamente, y le guiñó un ojo a la morena.

- Amigo, ni te hagas ilusiones. No eres diferente al resto de los payasos que conozco.-

- María José, no hables mal de tus compañeritos.-

- Sí, mamá.-

- Muchas gracias por todo.- Se despidió Ludwig.- Ya nos retiramos.-

- Sí, pasen buenas noches.-

- Buenas noches.-

Se comenzaron a retirar, cuando el albino le soltó un codazo a su hermano menor...

- ¿Sabes? Deberíamos de reunirnos más seguido.-

- Cierto.- Contestó con una sonrisa Ludwig.

- ¿Aunque sabes?- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Esa chica, Josefina. Casi no habla, ¿lo notaste?-

- Bruder, creo que ella está bien así. Además, no es de las personas que les gusta estar rodeada de mucha gente.-

- Bueno, es cuestión de ella.- Se puso ambas manos sobre la nuca.- Pero no quisiera estar en su lista negra, y menos si estuviera saliendo con su hermano.-

- ¿Eh?- Se le quedó viendo por un rato, esperando oír una respuesta, mas no llegó. Así que sólo suspiró, y siguió avanzando.- Creo que su hermana mayor es de armas tomar.-

- Como no te imaginas, West.- Se echó a reír.- Como no te imaginas.-

**.~o0o~.**

Lo estuvo pensando días después de que la familia Infante García conociera a Gilbert. Y decidiéndose de una vez, hizo la llamada...

- Buenos días.- Saludó de acuerdo a la diferencia de horario entre países.

-_ ¿Ludwig? Me toma por sorpresa que me llames por teléfono, en especial a esta hora. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_-

No le gustaba mentir, y tampoco deseaba tener que ocultar información a su tutor, así que lo más conveniente era ir al grano...

- No tengo problemas de ningún tipo. Tampoco Gilbert, para que no te alarmes.-

-_ Eso está bien. ¿Cuál es el asunto entonces?_-

Suspiró, alejando el auricular, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar apenas le dijera...

- Acabo de iniciar una relación sentimental con un muchacho de la localidad. Es alguien agradable.-

El silencio que le siguió lo hizo sudar un poco de los nervios...

- _¿Con un muchacho de la localidad dices?_-

- Así es.-

- _¿Y no tiene alguna clase de antecedentes penales, o al menos, algo que no haga que sea digno de confianza? Recuerda cómo está la situación allá, Ludwig._-

- Sí, lo entiendo, pero puedo asegurarle que José María es una persona honesta y de buenas intenciones. Y no es alguien capaz de hacerle daño a otros.-

Tras otro momento de silencio incómodo, oyó suspirar a su tutor en la línea del teléfono...

- _Si ése es el caso, tal vez debería conocer a su familia también._-

- ¿Conocer a su familia?- Le pareció rara la propuesta.- Sí, no creo que haya algún inconveniente.-

-_ Bien. Iré dentro de una semana apenas arregle algunos asuntos pendientes. Nos veremos pronto, Ludwig. Buenas noches._-

La llamada se cortó, y por un momento, el rubio no sabía que hacer. Lentamente colocó el auricular en su lugar, para después sentarse en el sofá, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos...

- Ludwig, ¿qué sucede?- Su hermano mayor se acercó a él.- Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.-

Después de contarle lo que había platicado con su tutor, Gilbert se dejó caer en un sillón...

- Eso no es nada bueno, West.- Se pasó una mano por los cabellos blancos.- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-

- No lo sé.-

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí les tenemos un Extra especial, más que nada para rellenar el capítulo, pero es especial porqué lo escribió ¡Mi hermana! x3 Esperamos qué les guste. :3<em>

**_~*~¡Extra!~*~_**

Baño de burbujas.

-Wellington! -Ritchie invadió la privacidad de Wellington al entrar a su baño personal, meterse sin aviso alguno a la tina, y vaciando una caja entera de burbujas de calidad dudosa, que al contacto con el agua provocó que el cuarto de baño se llenara por completo de espuma, desafió las normas de higiene del pelinegro de piel blanca como la leche.- ¿No se siente increíble?

-You moron! -El de ojos grises ardió en ira no sólo por la intromisión y el uso no autorizado de un producto de tercera, sino por que el jabón arruinó su appletini, y trató de tomar de los cabellos al pecoso, pero dada la densidad de las burbujas, le resultaba imposible encontrarlo.- Where the heck are you?

-¡Aquí estoy, Wellington! -El californiano se repegó al neoyorquino, quien no perdió el tiempo y lo tomó de los cabellos para estrellarlo contra el borde de la tina, pero por la cantidad de las burbujas, le era imposible encontrarlo.- *blub blub blub*_** ¡AAAAAAH!**_ *blub blub blub*_** ¡AAAAAAH!**_ *blub blub blub* _**¡AAAAAAH!**_ *blub blub blub*_** ¡AAAAAAH!**_ *blub blub blub* _**¡AAAAAAH!**_ *blub blub blub* _**¡AAAAAAH!**_

_**FIN.**_


End file.
